Systems exist for forming and/or recognizing affiliations between users of virtual spaces (e.g., video games or other virtual spaces). An affiliation may include an alliance, guild, cohort, and/or other affiliation with a discrete group of users. Typically, however, existing approaches involve affiliations limited to a single virtual space. Furthermore, existing systems do not incorporate both affiliations in virtual spaces and relationships in social networks when determining a social graph for a given user.